Electronic devices provide various types of applications. When each of the applications is executed, the electronic devices provide menus or buttons for controlling the application.
Since the locations of the menus or buttons provided during the execution of the application are fixed, it may be impossible to enter an input using the menus or buttons in a specific situation. Further, since the types of menus or buttons provided during the execution of the application are also fixed, the menus or buttons are not flexibly provided according to the state of the application or a user pattern in which the application is used.
Therefore, a need exists for an electronic device and a method of controlling an object in an electronic device that can flexibly provide an object for controlling an application based on the characteristic or the state of the application.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.